Face To Face
by baileybeagle
Summary: It's Friday and th team has jut completed another case. Deeks suggest that they go out for drinks. Callen and Sam are unabe to make. Kensi agrees to meet Deeks at the bar. After a few hours at the bar, Kensi and Deeks have had a lot to drink and Deeks convinces Kensi to sing a duet with him. What happens when Nell and Eric show up to see Deeks and Kensi singing the duet?
1. An Idea From Deeks

**NCIS:**

**FACE TO FACE...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & characters do not belong to me.**

**The song of Face To Face song by Alabama is not mine either. **

**SUMMARY:**

**It's Friday and th team has jut completed another case. Deeks suggest that they go out for drinks. Callen and Sam are unabe to make. Kensi agrees to meet Deeks at the bar. After a few hours at the bar, Kensi and Deeks have had a lot to drink and Deeks convinces Kensi to sing a duet with him. What happens when Nell and Eric show up to see Deeks and Kensi singing the duet? **

**WARNING: M RATED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER ONE: AN IDEA FROM DEEKS...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**THE END OF THE DAY...**

**FRIDAY...**

"Another case solved and it's friday. Anyone want to go celebrate? Kensalina, how about you?" Deeks asked, looking at Kensi who was getting ready to leave. "What did you have in mind?" Kensi asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Just go out for a few drinks...I'll pay." Deeks said. "You're going to pay if the whole team goes out to have drinks?" Callen asked, the doubt in his voice. "Yeah..." Deeks said with a shrug. "As much as I would like to I have a dance recital to go to..." Sam began.

"Are you going to show us how your dancing lessons are paying off sometime, Sam?" Deeks joked. "My daughters dance recital..." Sam said glaring at Deeks. "I was invited to. We better get going, Big Man." Callen said, as he finished gathering his things.

Then they left, leaving only Kensi and Deeks...

"So...what do you say, Sugar Bear?" Deeks asked, turning his attention to her. "Fine, just let me go home and relax for a while first, okay?" Kensi asked and Deeks nodded exictedly.

"Yeah, that's cool. What time should I pick you up?" Deeks asked. "Wait...did you just ask what time you should pick me up? I'll meet you there, Deeks and before you even say it...this is NOT a date. Why don't you go up to OPS to see if Nell and Eric want to come?" Kensi suggested, before she turned to leave the Mission.

**A BAR...**

Deeks had gone up to OPS, then told them about his idea...

Nell and Eric said they would come. Two hours ago Deeks had been the first one to show up, it had been ten minutes later that Kensi had found him sitting at the bar with a drink.

Deeks had forgotten...maybe on purpose...to mention there was karoke at the bar.

**TEN O'CLOCK...**

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

So in the last few hours Deeks had gotten up to sing a few times.

"Come on, Kensssiiiiiii...one song with me, please." Deeks begged and Kensi laughed. "Fine, but th-then I think we should leave. I think we've had enough to drink..." Kensi said, as Deeks went to choose a song.

A few minutes later they were both up on stage and the music for the song of Face To Face began to play.

Then Marty began to sing...

_Run your fingers through my hair  
And softly kiss my lips  
And hold me close in your embrace  
And love me face to face_

_Face to face, heart to heart  
Body to body  
Tingling tangle feelings  
And lovers face to face_

_I'll caress your body  
And hold you close to me  
I'll slide my hands around your waist  
And love you face to face_

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other, never noticing that two of their co-workers had shown up.

"N-Nell..." Eric said looking over at Nell, who looked just as shocked to see their co-workers.

Though Nell quickly recovered and pulled out her phone. Then began to record, Deeks and Kensi on stage singing the duet.

_Face to face, heart to heart.  
Body to body_

_Lips on lips, arm and arm.  
Tingling tangle feelings  
And lovers face to face_

Then Kensi began to sing...

_Softly say you love me  
As you make love to me  
No one can take your place  
We happened face to face_

After the last word of the song, the two continued to look at each for a moment.

"You know you want to run your fingers through my hair, Princess." Deeks joked, after they had put down the microphones and left the stage.

Once they were off the stage they stopped and looked at each other again. Then Kensi did something that neither of them expected...

She reached up like she was going to touch his hair, but her hand landed on his cheek and she kissed him.

When this happened Nell looked at Eric, both of their eyes were almost bugging out of the heads.

"Do you think she knows she's kissing, Deeks?" Eric asked. "I think we better go get them out of here, before there is more then just Kensi kissing Deeks." Nell said and grabbing Eric's hand she led him over to the pair.

"Uh...guys." Eric tried, but Kensi and Deeks didn't seem to hear him.

"Kensi...how much have you two have to drink?" Nell asked, it was then Deeks and Kensi pulled apart...from lack of oxgen.

"Neeeelllll, You finally made it." Kensi said looking at Nell and Eric. "I think it's time we take you two home..." Nell suggested. "You just got here. You have to do a duet with Eric since I did a duet with, Deeks." Kensi said.

"I think there was more then that. We're taking you two home..." Nell began, again. "Home? The four of us...I think I want just Kensi to take me home." Deeks said, which earned him a elbow in the ribs by Kensi.

"Well, Kensi looks a little to drunk to drive. Eric, will take you home in your car and I'll follow. Then Eric and I will take, Kensi home." Nell said steering a drunk Kensi and Deeks toward the door.

On the way out Nell made sure that the drinks Deeks and Kensi had were paid for. The bar tender looked happy to see that someone had shown up to take the pair home.

**OUTSIDE DEEKS HOUSE...**

Eric pulled Deeks car into his parking place and got out. Kensi was out of Nell's car before Nell could say anything.

"Kensi, Eric can make sure that Deeks gets inside." Nell called.

"It's my job as Deeks partner to make sure, Deeks is okay before you take me home. Besides while I'm gone you can talk to Eric..." Kensi said, as she took Deeks keys from Eric.

Then Deeks and Kensi made their way to his apartment. She handed him his keys so that he could unlock the door.

Before Kensi could turn to leave...

Deeks pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Want to come inside, Princess? You can see, Monty, before you go home." Deeks suggested.

"See, Monty or see more of you?" Kensi teased and Deeks grinned. "Both...if you want. You can see all of me. Run you fingers through my hair..." Deeks sang softly and opened the door.

**INSIDE DEEKS APARTMENT...**

The two stumbled inside and Deeks, kissed her again...

A passionate kiss filled with lust and desire. Kensi returned the kiss with as much passion.

Pretty soon Deeks looked into Kensi eyes, before taking her shirt off. Kensi brushed a hand through his hair, before starting to unbutton his shirt.

Deeks ubuttoned Kensi's pants and Kensi kissed him, by this time both had kicked off their shoes.

Deeks house phone rang...

"The machine will get it..." Deeks told her and started to kiss her neck.

Kensi unbuttoned his pants and letting them drop to the floor. She could already feel how hard he was.

"How about we take this to the couch..." Kensi suggested. "Bed is better..." Deeks shot back with a grin.

"Will you even make it that far?" Kensi teased, as she began to stroke him. "Not if you keep doing that..." Deeks replied with a groan and closed his eyes, but not before he saw the smile on Kensi's face.

"Couch is closer..." Kensi said and began to steer him toward the couch...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So...what do you think?**

**I want to see Kensi's reation to waking up next to Deeks.**

**Then Nell showing Deeks and Kensi, the video of them singing the duet together. **


	2. Saturday Morning

**NCIS:**

**FACE TO FACE...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & characters do not belong to me.**

**The song of Face To Face song by Alabama is not mine either. **

**SUMMARY:**

**It's Friday and th team has jut completed another case. Deeks suggest that they go out for drinks. Callen and Sam are unabe to make. Kensi agrees to meet Deeks at the bar. After a few hours at the bar, Kensi and Deeks have had a lot to drink and Deeks convinces Kensi to sing a duet with him. What happens when Nell and Eric show up to see Deeks and Kensi singing the duet?**

**CHAPTER 2: SATURDAY MORNING...**

**DEEKS LVING ROOM...**

**SATURDAY MORNING...**

Kensi opened her eyes and realized she was laying half on top of someone. Tilting her head just a little, she looked into the face of her partner, Marty Deeks.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked confused and then realized they were both naked.

"...Oh my God. Please tell me this isn't real." Kensi begged, but knew it was and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover herself.

She tried to sit up, but she was trapped between Deeks and the back of the couch.

Deeks groaned, because when Kensi had tried to get up she had elbowed him.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked, and seemed confused to see her.

Deeks sat up a little leaning his head against the back of the couch, as Kensi sat at the other end of the couch, leaning her head against the back of it.

"Wh-what the hell happened last night, Deeks?" Kensi whispered. "I just remember getting to the bar last night...Having a few drinks with you." Deeks told her. "I remember paying the cab driver and meeting you at the bar. Would you please put some clothes on or cover up?" Kensi asked, turning her eyes away from him.

"Why? You think you wouldn't be able to resist me?" Deeks joked, trying to cover up how akward the moment felt to him, Kensi tried to glare at him. "Deeks..." Kensi said, a sound of warning in her voice.

"Kens, we need to talk about last night..." Deeks began. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Kensi told him and closed her eyes.

"So you took a cab...When I said I could pick you up? If I would have picked you up it would have been us going out as just friends. I wasn't thinking of it as a date, unless you were..." Deeks said opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Deeks, don't even say it..." Kensi warned. "Thinking of it like a date..." Deeks finished with a grin. "No, I was not thinking of it like a date and I said, that I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going to call, Nell and see if she can give me a ride home..." Kensi said.

Then making sure she kept herself covered witht the blanket, she stumbled over to her clothes that and began to search for her cell phone. |

Deeks decided to head to his bedrom to throw on some clothes and it was a minute later he returned.

"Where is it?" Kensi muttered as she searched. "Something wrong?" Deeks asked, coming back from the direction of the bedroom in half dressed.

"I can't find my phone." Kensi told him. "Use mine..." Deeks suggested and Kensi went to grab his home phone. "You have a message." Kensi said as tried to focus on dialing Nell's number, but before she it the last number...

Deeks hit play on the machine and then they heard Nell's voice...

_Deeks, could you send Kensi out? Eric and I are waiting to take her home. We tried her cell phone, but she dropped it in my car. We don't want to wake any of your neighbors up..._

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other.

"Well, looks like your phone has been found..." Deeks said, with a smile.

Kensi dialed Nell's number, finishing it this time and after a few rings...Nell answered.

"Nell...yeah, I'm still at Deeks apartment...I was hoping you could give me a ride home and I could get my phone from you...Nell, not so loud, okay? I'll see you in a few minutes. Thanks." Kensi said and hung up.

Then Deeks watched as Kensi gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

**BATHROOM...**

Kensi walked into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She leaned against it...

She could not believe she had sex with Deeks last night.

Then she noticed the bottle of pain killers and a cup of water sitting on the sink.

She took the pain killers and then set the cup back in it's place, then finally letting the blanket fall...she began to get dressed.

Last night when no one else from the team showed up...it had in a way turned into a sort of date with, Deeks.

Really, it had been the best date she had in a long time.

'NO! It wasn't a date! It was just two co-workers going out to celebrate solving another case and the end of the work week! '

She wondered if she had told Deeks that she was in love with him...she really hoped those words had not come out of her mouth.

"Kens? You okay?" Came Deeks voice from the other side of the door. "Yes, Deeks...I'm fine." Kensi replied.

"Kensi..." Deeks began. "Drop it, Deeks. I said that I'm fine." Kensi replied. "There's coffee if you want some, before Nell comes to take you home." Deeks told her.

"Okay, thanks..." Kensi replied and heard Deeks walk away.

**THE KITCHEN...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Deeks leaned against the counter with a coffee cup in hand, thinking about what had happened.

He had sex with Kensi and he couldn't even really remember it.

He wished he could, because he had to admit...It was something he had dreamed about since he met her.

He was in love with, Kensi...

He wanted to talk about last night and figure out whatever happened.

When he had suggested the reason she wanted to meet him at the bar, was because she had been thinking of it like a date...

Kensi had denied it, but he had seen a look on her face.

It made Deeks wonder if Kensi could be in love with him as well.

"You said there was coffee..." Came Kensi's voice, breaking into his thoughts. "Yeah, here you go, Princess." He said handing her a cup that he had prepared of her.

For a moment their fingers touched and they looked at each other...

Deeks felt a sort of spark and then he saw it again...the same look Kensi had when she denied thinking of last night as a date.

"Thanks..." Was all Kensi said taking the coffee and heading to the couch to sit down.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Kens...What happens now?" Deeks asked.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it right now. Just give me tomorrow to think and we can talk after work on Monday." Kensi replied, before Deeks could say anything more his home phone rang.

"Deeks...okay, I'll send her down. Thanks, Nell." Deeks said. "I guess I better go." Kensi said standing up. "Yeah, I better take, Monty out." Deeks said, following her to the door.

"See you Monday..." Kensi told him. "See you Monday..." Deeks echoed as he watched her go.

Then he closed the door so he could finish getting ready to take Monty out. He threw a shirt, socks and shoes on to go with the shorts he was already wearing.

"Did I say anything last night that I'll regret later, Monty?" Deeks asked the dog as he opened the door.

Monty just looked at him with a look that almost said...

'I'll never tell.'

"You wouldn't tell me anyway, would you? I know you like, Kensi and I've told you how I feel about her. I just hope I haven't screwed things up...becauase it was my idea to go out last night. Just between you and me...I was kind of hoping it would be just me and Kensi." Deeks confessed, as him and Monty began to walk.

**KENSI & NELL...**

**NELL'S CAR...**

"Hey, Kensi..." Nell said as Kensi got into the passenger's seat. "Do you have any idea what happened last night?" Kensi asked.

"Oh...I have a very good idea what happened last night. From what I saw when Eric and I finally showed up at the bar, to Eric driving Deeks car home and you helping Deeks up to his apartment..." Nell told her.

"Wait...I was the one to help Deeks to his door? How did that happen?" Kensi asked. "I tried to tell you that Eric could help him, and you said that, 'it was your job as Deeks partner to make sure he made it to his door.' Eric and I waited about fifteen minutes after I tried to call you and then ended up calling Deeks home phone, before we left." Nell told her.

"I'm sorry, you and Eric had to wait." Kensi told her. "I got to talk to Eric like you suggested..." Nell begn. "Like I suggested?" Kensi asked confused.

"I know you don't remember, but on the way to Deeks apartment. Deeks rode with Eric and you rode with me. When we got to Deeks apartment...you insisted on helping Deeks to his door and suggested I talk to Eric. After we left Deeks apartment, Eric and I ended up going back to his apartment." Nell stopped.

"You were still at Eric's apartment when I called your cell phone?" Kensi asked putting it together. "Yup..." Nell confirmed. "Nell, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Kensi told her.

"It's okay. So back to you and Deeks...What's going to happen now? Did last night help you with the 'THING' between you and Deeks?" Nell asked.

"Nell, please tell me I didn't say anything last night that I will regret..." Kensi begeed.

"Well, you may not have used your words...but actions speak louder then words sometimes. From what I heard from the bar tender, plus what Eric and I saw when we showed up..." Nell began.

"I'm afraid to ask...What happened?" Kensi asked leaning her head against the seat and closing her eyes.

""The bar tender thought you two were a couple. He told me it was a good thing that Eric and I showed up when we did. When Eric and I showed up you two were singing a duet. I actaully caught the end of it with my phone..."Nell began as she pulled up in front of Kensi house.

Nell pulled out her phone and pulled up the video she had taken of Deeks and Kensi...

_**VIDEO ON NELL'S PHONE**_

_**Face to face, heart to heart.  
Body to body**_

_**Lips on lips, arm and arm.  
Tingling tangle feelings  
And lovers face to face**_

_**Then Kensi began to sing...**_

_**Softly say you love me  
As you make love to me  
No one can take you your place  
We happened face to face**_

_**After the last word of the song, the two continued to look at each for a moment. **_

_**Deeks whispered something to Kensi.**_

_**Once Deeks and Kensi, were off the stage they stopped and looked at each other again. **_

_**Then Kensi did something unexpected...**_

_**She reached up like she was going to touch his hair, but her hand landed on his cheek and she kissed him.**_

Kensi looked at the phone in horror and then at Nell.

"Nell, dose anyone else know about that video, besides you and Eric?" Kensi asked. "Nope, but Kensi..." Nell began. "Then you have to delete that video and make sure that Deeks never sees that...Please, Nell!" Kensi said, feeling her heart break as she said the words and Nell looked at her.

"Kensi, why don't you want, Deeks to know how you feel...there is obviously a 'THING' between you two." Nell stated.

"Because Nell, Deeks is just a guy who likes to flirt and will flirt with any women he sees. It's just a game to him. There is no 'THING' between me and Deeks." Kensi told her.

"Kensi, there's proof right here in this video. The way he's looking at you when he sings that song and the way you kissed him after you two left the stage." Nell told.

"We were drunk...it was just the alcohol." Kensi lied. "Have you talked to, Deeks about last night yet?" Nell inquired. "No and Nell, you can not say a word to him about this." Kensi said again.

After Nell finally agreed, Kensi got out of the car and headed into her house.

She collasped on the couch and felt the tears, because as much as she wanted to tell Deeks that she was in love with him...

She was afraid!


	3. Keeping The Secret At Work

**NCIS:**

**FACE TO FACE...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & characters do not belong to me.**

**The song of Face To Face song by Alabama is not mine either. **

**SUMMARY:**

**It's Friday and th team has jut completed another case. Deeks suggest that they go out for drinks. Callen and Sam are unabe to make. Kensi agrees to meet Deeks at the bar. After a few hours at the bar, Kensi and Deeks have had a lot to drink and Deeks convinces Kensi to sing a duet with him. What happens when Nell and Eric show up to see Deeks and Kensi singing the duet?**

**CHAPTER 3: KEEPING THE SECRET AT WORK...**

**SATURDAY...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Every since Nell had dropped her off a couple of hours ago, all she had been able...

Was the fact that she had woken up sleeping half on top of Deeks and the fact that Friday night she had sex with Deeks.

Even if she couldn't remember it...

She wished she could, because Kensi knew it would have been more then sex to her. It had her wondering how Deeks felt or if the sex would have been more to him.

If he saw her as more then just his work partner and best friend.

He was constantly flirting with her and teasing her, but then again Deeks flirted with just about every women he met.

Ray had once said that Deeks is a sucker for burnettes.

Though she tried to deny it to Nell the other day, she had seen in the video the way Deeks looked at her as he sang that song.

She had heard the end of the song and saw the way her and Deeks were looking at each other.

Seeing the last part of the duet that she had sang with, Deeks.

Kensi decided to look on the internet and see if she could find the words to the song.

Whatever happened at the bar and then later at Deeks apartment...had to be more the just the alochol in her system.

Maybe it just took the alochol for either of them to make a move. Now she had to decide what to do.

Admit that to Deeks that she was in love with him and just hope he felt the same...

That could ruin the great partnership and friendship they had now if things didn't work out between them.

Or just tell him it was the alochol and it never should have happened. That would be easier, but then that would ruin friendship they had built over the last almost three years.

Kensi decided she would just have to take a chance one way or another and tell him.

The sooner she told him and found out his thoughts on everything...

The better.

**DEEKS APARTMENT...**

Deeks had taken Monty for a walk, now he was taking a cold shower...

The reason being he couldn't get his thoughts off of Kensi Marie Blye.

For some reason he had a song in his head and couldn't seem to get rid of it.

Just the song running through his head, had him thinking about what it would be like to remember the last night with Kensi.

Finally Deeks turned the water off, the cold shower having no effect on him as his thoughts stayed on Kensi.

After drying off and throwing on some clothes, Deeks walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

Monty looked up from his bed at Deeks.

"Monty, I have a serious problem. Don't make fun of me buddy, but I'm in love with Kensi Marie Blye and I don't know how to tell her. I just wish I could remember last night, because I know it would have been amazing. It's something Kensi will probably deny until the day she dies though." Deeks said with a sigh.

Monty got up from his bed, then jumped up on the couch beside Deeks.

**MONDAY MORNING...**

**OSP...**

Kensi dropped her bag beside her desk and sat down. She had not been able to sleep Saturday night or last night.

"Hey, Kens how was your weekend?" Callen asked and she looked at him. "M-my weekend? Just another weekend..." Kensi lied with a shrug. "Anything interesting happen?" Callen asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Kensi inquired, but before Callen could say anything...

"Lips on lips, arm and arm  
Tingling tangle feelings  
And lovers face to face." Deeks sang as he walked into the bullpen and Kensi hoped she was not as red as she felt.

Just hearing those words made her think of what happened between her and Deeks Friday night. As well as the video Nell was supposed to delete on her phone.

Kensi felt the heat rising to her face.

"I have to go talk to Nell about something." Kensi said and getting up from her desk, she ran up to OPS.

"Morning to you to, Sunshine!" She heard Deeks yell after her and was greatful he had not chosen another name to give away what happened between them.

**OPS...**

"Nell..."

Kensi began as she walked into OPS. Nell and Eric stopped whatever they had been talking about.

"Did you you get rid of that thing of Saturday?" Kensi finished. "Yes, I did. Why?" Nell asked. "Becuase Deeks just came in singing..." Kensi replied. "Maybe he's just happy..." Eric suggested.

Kensi and Nell looked at him.

"What do you know, Eric?" Nell asked. "Nothing..." Eric sad, a little to quick. "What do you know?" Nell repeated.

"I met Deeks on the beach yesterday, while I was surfing and he told me he had a song stuck in his head..." Eric began, a little nervous now.

"Please tell me you did not tell him what the song was..."Kensi said, closing her eyes. "I thought you had talked to him. So I just told him it was from Friday night. " Eric told her.

"Hey, Fern, you are you okay? You didn't even say good morning to your partner this morning..." Came the voice of Deeks from right behind her.

"Deeks..." Kensi started and she turned to look at him. "I know. I know...We'll talk tonight and you know I can't wait for that talk." Deeks teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Deeks!" Kensi shrieked and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Kens. It's not like you haven't talked to Nell and I'm pretty sure Eric knows. Since they were both..." Whatever Deeks was going to say, was stopped when Kensi slapped her hand over his mouth. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure Callen, Sam and the rest of NCIS do not know." Kensi pointed out.

"Actaully, there is one other that knows what happened..." Marty said with a grin and Kensi looked at him. "Oh my God. Who did you tell, Deeks?" Kensi asked. "I didn't tell anyone, but I think he might have relocated to another room of my apartment Friday night." Deeks said with a laugh and Kensi glared at him, before hitting his shoulder harder this time.

"Is there something going on that we don't know about?" Callen asked as him and Sam walked into OPS.

"I don't know is there something going on that you don't know about? I guess it depends on what you're asking about." Deeks joked.

"Okay, now I know something is going on. Did we miss something on Friday?" Sam asked. "Hopefully not your dance recital that you were so anxious to get to. How did that go?" Deeks asked.

"I told you Deeks it was my daughter's recital..." Sam said and Deeks winked at Kensi.

"Really? Because you said that you and Callen had to go to a dance reictal, so I just thought..." Deeks ducked behind Kensi, while Callen stopped Sam.

"He's not worth it, Sam." Callen told Sam. "Don't forget, Deeks we always know where our team mates are." Sam said.

"Then you will know I was either at the beach or home all weekend." Deeks shot back with a grin.


	4. What Happens Now?

**NCIS:**

**FACE TO FACE...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & characters do not belong to me.**

**The song of Face To Face song by Alabama is not mine either. **

**SUMMARY:**

**It's Friday and th team has jut completed another case. Deeks suggest that they go out for drinks. Callen and Sam are unabe to make. Kensi agrees to meet Deeks at the bar. After a few hours at the bar, Kensi and Deeks have had a lot to drink and Deeks convinces Kensi to sing a duet with him. What happens when Nell and Eric show up to see Deeks and Kensi singing the duet?**

**CHAPTER 4: WHAT HAPPENS NOW...**

**KENSI'S LIVING ROOM...**

**THAT EVENING...**

After Kesni got home she had taken a shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

Now Kensi was walking around her house, unable to sit down.

Just before leaving Kensi and Deeks decided that he would come over at seven, so that they could talk about Friday night. Kensi had to admit that she was nervous, but she would deny it to anyone who asked her.

This was Deeks...

Her partner and best friend, though tonight after this talk things would change between them. No matter which way the talk went.

If they tried to stay just partners and best friends...

Or

If they went for something more.

Hearing a knock at the door, Kensi froze and looked at the time. Deeks was actaully on time. Taking a deep breath she headed for the door, but couldn't seem to open it...

"Keeeennnnssssiiiiii, I know you're home and I have come bearing gifts." Came Deeks teasing voice through the door and finally she turned the knob opening it.

After the door was opened Kensi saw that Deeks had a bag and could smell the burgers inside, but instead of beer he had coffee.

"Really? Burgers and coffee?" Kensi asked stepping back to let him in. "Yeah, didn't think beer and burgers was a good idea. After what happened on Friday..." Deeks said as she closed the door behind him.

Then they made their way to her couch and she took the coffee he held out for her, before sitting down.

"You actaully came up with that? Okay, who are you and what have you done with, Marty Deeks?" Kensi shot back. "I do have good ideas you know..." Deeks stopped, when he thought about Friday night.

"Deeks, about what happened on Friday..." Kensi began and took a deep breath.

She wanted an answer to a question, but at the same time she thought it would be easier not to know.

"Did what happened Friday night mean anything to you?" Kensi asked and Deeks looked at her confused.

"Did Friday...mean anything to me?" Deeks parroted Kensi's question back at her, just to make sure that he heard it right. "Yes, Deeks...or was it just another one night for you?" Kensi asked closing her eyes, afraid of the rejection she that she was sure was coming.

"Kensi..." Deeks began and her eyes shot open, because his voice was soft with no hint of humor.

Looking into his face, she saw the same look on his face now that she had seen in that video that Nell had shown her.

"What did Friday night mean to you?" Deeks asked. "Really, Deeks? I asked you first..." Kensi said.

It seemed they were both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Do you really want to know, Kensi? After you left on Saturday...I had to take a very cold shower and even that didn't help. Because I had that song stuck in my head and I kept thinking about what happened between us. Then I talked to Eric and looked up the lyrics to the song..." Deeks began and when Kensi chuckled he looked hurt.

"I looked up the lyrics to the song to and the first line fits you. Did Friday night mean something to you, Deeks?" Kensi asked again. "The truth, Kens? I wish I could remember every moment of that night with you..." Deeks said quietly as he looked around the room and seemed afraid of her reaction.

"I wish I could remember to, Deeks. Because it did mean something to me." Kensi said looking at him and he finally looked at her in shock of what she had just said.

"Wh-what? Did y-you just say what I th-think you did?" Deeks sputtered and Kensi nodded. "Yes, I want to remember." Kensi told him. "Sooo...where do we go from here?" Deeks asked.

"I guess we make new memories together..." Kensi said with a smile and shocked Deeks when she kissed him. "I like that way you think, Blye..." Deeks said against her lips.

Deeks laid her back on the couch and felt her shiver as his fingers went under her shirt.

He opened his eyes and looke at her, she was smiling up at him.

"I was hoping this was how things would turn out tonight. I took a shower after I got home and..." Kensi trailed off, as his smile grew bigger. "So after your shower you decided you didn't want to put a bra back on." Deeks finished and Kensi nodded.

Deeks removed her shirt and then the rest of their clothes started to come off.

"Run your fingers through my hair  
And softly kiss my lips.  
And hold me close in your embrace.  
And love me face to face..." Deeks began to sing.

"Deeks...Just shut up and kiss me." Kensi said and Deeks chuckled. "Being a little bit bossy, Fern? I can deal with that..." Deeks said and his lips met hers.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Kensi was once again laying between the back of the couch and Deeks.

"So was I better then you ever imagined? You've told me you have thought about me in the shower." Deeks pointed out. "Shut up, Deeks." Kensi said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Just to clarify...Are we more now or just partners with privliges?" Deeks asked a serious look on his face. "W-we're more now, Deeks. Unless this is just a game to you and you just wanted..." Kensi began.

"This is not a game to me. I just wanted to make sure, because I can't and do not want to go back to the way things were before." Deeks told her. "When do you want to call, Ray and tell him how our 'thing' worked out?" Kensi asked him and Deeks grinned.

"How about after we get married?" Deeks joked and Kensi looked frightened for a moment. "Slow down. We're not going that far yet, lover boy." Kensi shot back.

"I know, let just wait for now. Because I'm pretty sure that's what you're thinking, right?" Deeks asked and Kensi nodded, before their lips met again. "How about we take this to my room..." Kensi suggested.

Deeks got up and taking her hand, they made their way to Kensi's room.


End file.
